The Longest Night
by TonyMcGee123
Summary: Summary: A simple Police Pursuit turns into one of the busiest nights in Five-0 history. And one thing is for certain, when the sun comes up, things will never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

**The Longest Night**

**Summary**: A simple Police Pursuit turns into one of the busiest nights in Five-0 history. And one thing is for certain, when the sun comes up, things will never be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: For some strange reason I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0

**A/N**: My first story in a while, and my first ever on H50. I hope that you all enjoy it, it's my first attempt at fiction for probably over a year so the chapters will get longer as I get more into it. Also, whilst I've been hooked on H50 for a while now I am still not familiar with everything that goes on with the show, so apologies if some of the details are a little off.

* * *

><p><em>She pushed the door open, stepping out of the toilet. Almost instantly she spotted her family, her new family sat around the table. Everyone smiling and laughing as they joked with each other. She stayed still for a second, smiling with them as she watched. She then moved to join her family, almost running towards them in happiness. However this was prevented as a gloved hand reached around her head and was planted firmly over her mouth. Her eyes went wide with panic as she struggled and screamed. At first glance, people would of thought that she was an easy target but she had already proved that she was a good fighter. She kicked and squirmed as she was dragged further and further away from the rest of them. It was no use. The men were too strong. She watched as her family continued to laugh, continued to joke as she was taken from them. Taken forever.<em>

**12 Hours Earlier **

21:00:  
>Sirens cut through the silence like a knife in butter as four police cars followed a battered truck through the streets of Hawaii. The chase had already lasted over ten minutes, and more police cars were mow joining in. The truck had been spotted speeding but, as the officers approached, shots were fired towards them as the truck sped off. As the darkness of the night began to spread through the city, the truck turned towards the mountains, speeding up as it accelerated along the clear path out of the city. The officers kept the truck within spotting distance, never letting it leave it sight for a moment. However, it did leave their sight. It left their sight as it rolled down a muddy embankment and rolled three times straight into a giant oak tree. The police cars skidded to the top and all of the officers jumped out, guns raised. They approached the car slowly, guns drawn in case of any movement. Then, as the first officers reached the car, all hell broke loose. The explosion was massive, the whole truck incinerated in a matter if seconds as over a half a dozen officers were sent flying backwards. Screams could be heard as the sparks and flamed burned the skin off those closest to the blast. Officer Blake crawled towards a car, dragging his bloodied leg behind him. He opened the door and grabbed the radio.<br>"Backup needed...explosion...officers down" He gargled into the radio, struggling to speak as smoke began to engulf the whole area. As he passed out he caught a glimpse of the destruction in front of him. He counted five bodies scattered around the hill, all burnt almost completely. Nothing was ever simple.

"Hey Monkey, films finished" Danny whispered as he stroked his daughter's hair. She stirred from her nap, her big brown eyes looking up at him, making his heart melt inside. After a few seconds of smiling at each other, Danny's mobile rang interrupting the heart warming scene taking place. Danny sighed as he reached an arm behind him and picked up his phone.  
>"Yeah. Steve what is it?" He said, struggling to hear as Grace shouted hello to her Uncle Steve down the phone.<br>"Danny, I know this is a bad time, but I really need you. A car involved in a police chase exploded a few minutes ago. Five police officers already dead." Steve explained.  
>Danny sighed. "I can't just leave Grace on her own" He argued.<br>"Take her over too mine. Catherine's still at home recovering so she would enjoy the company." Steve said. His girlfriend had been shot in the leg a few weeks ago taking down a suspect in am arms dealing case and complications in her surgery meant that she was struggling to do too much at the moment. Realising he was beaten, Danny sighed again before saying:  
>"Okay, you win. Send me the location and I'll meet you there once I've dropped Grace off." Danny said. As he put down the phone he looked at Grace, who looked sad at having to leave her Dad. "Don't worry Monkey, Uncle Steve just needs me for a few hours because some people have been hurt." He explained. "But guess what that means" He smiled at her.<br>"What?" She replied, her eyes perking up.  
>"You get to help Aunty Catherine make her leg better." Danny said, kissing her on the forehead. "And I'm sure she's got lot's of movies you can fall asleep too there."<p>

21:31:  
>As Danny got out his car he was greeted by the familiar sight of his ex SEAL of a partner Steve. "Thanks for coming Danny, I know you didn't want to leave Grace but the Governor wants this wrapped up quickly."<br>"It's fine, she's probably fast asleep already. Just tell me what we've got" Danny said, as they walked together towards the crime scene.  
>"The vehicle HPD were chasing flipped off the end of the embankment, as the cops approached it it went up in flames, just like that. Five officers already dead, three more in critical condition on there way to the hospital and a couple more wounded too."<br>"Okay, but what is there too solve? Did the driver escape or something?" Danny said as they studied the scene in front of them.  
>"No, the drivers dead. Unfortunately for us, it wasn't the crash that caused the explosion. It was the trunk full of C4 that did"<p>

_She felt the van bounce up and down as it drove along a gravel road. She had no idea where she was. This was not only due to the fact that she was in the back of a van, which had no windows to see out, or in. But it was also due to the thick scarf that had been tightly tied around her eyes. As the van continued to pounce, she felt pain in her leg. The ropes tied around her ankles keeping them together weren't helping the pain. Not that she could even try and help soothe the pain if she wanted to, her bound hands behind her back preventing any possible movement. As much as she pained to admit it, she was scared. Who were these men? And why on earth had they taken her?_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Longest Night**

**Summary**: A simple Police Pursuit turns into one of the busiest nights in Five-0 history. And one thing is for certain, when the sun comes up, things will never be the same again.

**Disclaimer**: For some strange reason I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0

**A/N**: Thank you for your reviews, favourites and follows so far, they all mean a lot.

* * *

><p><em>She felt the van bounce up and down as it drove along a gravel road. She had no idea where she was. This was not only due to the fact that she was in the back of a van, which had no windows to see out, or in. But it was also due to the thick scarf that had been tightly tied around her eyes. As the van continued to pounce, she felt pain in her leg. The ropes tied around her ankles keeping them together weren't helping the pain. Not that she could even try and help soothe the pain if she wanted to, her bound hands behind her back preventing any possible movement. As much as she pained to admit it, she was scared. Who were these men? And why on earth had they taken her?<em>

**Chapter 2**

"Max, any chance of being able to identify the driver?' Steve asked as he knelt down beside the Medical Examiner as he looked over the badly burnt and charred remains of the dead driver.  
>"Luckily for us, his teeth have remained largely intact. This should enable to us to extract some dental records. Unfortunately, this will take some time and there is no certainty that they will match anyone in our database." Max explained.<br>"How long will it take to know"  
>"Normally it takes at least at least 72 hours to get results back, plus it's a long process getting the dental records themselves."<br>"Well, put a rush on them or something. I need a name fast." Steve pointed out, before moving away from the Medical Examiner to let him work as fast as possible.  
>"Hey! Steve check this out" Chin called as he appeared from within the burnt car, holding something in his left hand.<br>"What is it?' Steve asked.  
>"Looks like we might have some good news after all. Found this phone hidden beneath a ripped up seat, looks like it was hidden deliberately. It's not as burnt up as everything else so we might be able to get something off of it" Chin answered, as he placed the phone in an evidence bag.<br>"Chin, you and Kono go back to the palace and see if you can find out anything on the explosives, where they came from that sort of thing." Steve instructed, before Chin nodded and gathered Kono before heading away as Danny joined Steve next to the wreckage.  
>"HPD say that the registration number that was called in during the chase matches the car, so they were real plates. Apparently the car was reported stolen by a Richard West at around 8am this morning." He told Steve.<br>"Alright, let's see what he can tell us."

**21:59:**  
>Steve banged hard on the door as they arrived at Richard West's house, much to the discontent of Danny.<br>"Do you really have to bang so hard, we're not trying to knock the door down"  
>Steve shrugged his shoulders. "Well it would be quicker." He replied casually, causing Danny to sigh as the door opened.<br>"Hello" Richard West said cautiously, peering round the door.  
>"Richard West?" Danny asked, receiving a nod in return.<br>"Yes, what do you want? Are you here about my truck?' He asked.  
>Steve nodded. "Yeah we err.. We found your truck' He said, perking the man up and making him smile. "It's just that it was caught up in an explosion and is no longer, er, usable" Steve stumbled, struggling to find the right words to use. The mans expression fell instantly.<br>"Explosion, the insurance better cover this' He fumed.  
>"Mr West is there anything you can tell us about who stole your car?" Danny asked, not wanting to spend long here.<br>"Not really, I just popped round next door to deliver some of their wrongly posted mail and when I came back my truck was speeding off down the road. If it helps, I'm almost certain that there were two of them." He said as he recounted this mornings events.  
>"Two of them? That is a big help. Thank you" Steve said, as he and Danny turned and walked away as Richard West closed the door behind them.<br>"So if there were two of them, then we know that at least one person connected to those explosives is still out there" Danny thought out loud.  
>"Which means that it's likely that there are still some explosives unaccounted for" Steve finished his sentence, both men giving each other worried looks as they jumped in the Camero and hurried off back to the Palace.<p>

Danny and Steve walked back into the Palace and joined Chin and Kono round the table.  
>"Alright, so far we know that at least two people were involved. Now only one was in the car so we are still looking for another suspect, at least" Steve started.<br>"I haven't managed to track the explosives, but we have managed to get a little bit of information off the cell phone I found' Chin said, as Kono swiped something onto the monitor.  
>"The last call from the phone was made to an unregistered number. We managed to trace it at the time of the call to a warehouse up in Northern O'ahu. We don't know if it's still there because it's since been turned off." Kono explained.<br>"Well it's worth checking out" Steve said as they all headed back towards the exit.

**22:37:**  
>"Five-0 everybody freeze" Steve ordered as the four of them filed into the warehouse. For a split second, it was silent and the room seemed empty. Steve noticed a mountain of computer equipment towards the back of the warehouse. Suddenly, two men popped up from behind boxes and began firing rounds towards the team. They all ducked for cover, surviving the first attack as they began to return fire. Unfortunately they were left defenceless to stop as the two men covered each other to a back exit and were able to escape out the back. The four sprinted after them and head out the back door just seconds after them. However, they were nowhere to be scene.<br>"Kono, call HPD and get CSU over here. Get this place dusted for prints. Kono waited outside on her phone as the other three moved back inside. They walked over to the computed and had a look around.  
>"Got phones here" Danny said, picking up one of the mobiles. He almost dropped it as it began to ring in his hand.<br>"Who is it?" Steve asked.  
>"Dunno, unregistered number." Danny replied. As he replied Steve noticed out of the corner of his eye a small red flash from under one of the desks.<br>"Everyone out of here now!" He screamed, causing Danny and Chin to swiftly sprint for the exits, Danny headed towards the front and Chin followed Steve towards the back. Chin and Steve jumped out the door, Chin tackling Kono to the ground to keep her safe as the building exploded behind them. All three of them felt their ears ringing as they covered themselves from the explosion. As the dust settled, Steve scrambled to his feet. "You two okay?' Steve asked, looking at the two cousins.  
>"Yeah we're fine" Chin said as he rolled away from Kono. Kono had a cut on her arm from the fall and Chin's face was cut too but they were both fine.<br>"Where's Danny?' Kono asked, worry in her voice. Steve sprinted around the burning building towards the front. He saw lot's of debris and bricks scattered around. Then he saw something he dreaded. His blonde haired partner laying face down in the debris, completely still.  
>"Danny!"<p>

Catherine stood in the door way with a big smile on her face. After watching half a movie Grace had decided it was too late for her and Catherine put her to bed in her and Steve's room. She smiled as she watched the sleeping ten year old, peacefully sleeping in front of her. Grace herself was dreaming about her and Danno. She dreamed about all the fun things that her and him were going to do in the next few months. She dreamt about the beach, the cinema. What she didn't dream about was that she might of seen her Dad for the last time.

_The van came to a stop, causing her to wobble slightly in her seating position. She tried her best to steady herself but with the blindfold it was difficult and ended up falling onto her right shoulder. She heard voices outside as instructions were shouted. Then she heard the back doors opening and someone climbing in. She got nervous as she felt the person get close. Suddenly, her blindfold was pulled off. Her eyes blinked a few times as she adjusted to what she could see. Once she could see, she saw a gun pointed directly to her forehead_.


End file.
